Neeve and Chloé
' Neeve' and 'Chloé '''are both vampires and friends, since they have met each other. Prehistory Early life ]] Neeve ''"First of all, I finally almost got your mate to stop hating me, so I probably shouldn't get caught in some kind of weird vampire action with his girl. And secondly, quit hanging out with Carlisle, he is not a part of your coven." ― Neeve to Chloé Neeve was born in the mid of the 1230's in England, as the only daughter of wealthy land owners from England in the 12th century. She is the sixth of seven siblings, Eustace, Godfrey, Sperling, Wimark, Hamon, and an unknown older brother who died at the age of seven. In her childhood she quickly befriend with a famer son, and they had played together. Years later both Nicholas and Neeve were still best of friends, although Nicholas started drinking and become more agressive in his pursuit toward her and was later attacked by him. After a few month she was married to a wealthy man and unfortunately for her, she was prengnat. However, she wasn't with a child from her husband but rather she was pregnat from Nicholas. When her husband found out that it wasn't his child, he drowned her in the river near Durham. Neeve was later changed by her ancestor Vardan. Out of fear and sorrow that her child would be harmed or dead, Neeve returned to Durham. Instead of finding her child and ex-husband, Neeve found her creator and closest brother, Godfrey, how became a vampire as well. In the end, the three vampire made a pact, which includes that they were taking care of each other. In the 1700's century, Neeve met Chloé; the leader of the Canadian coven. After a while the two vampire became good friends. In the 1920s, Neeve was in Ottawa, Canada; at the same time as Chloé, but she only observed her from afar. After a police raid cleared out the speakeasy, Neeve spotted a Cullen necklace on the ground. ]] Chloé Chloé was born in the 1600s' in Canada. An hour after her 19th birthday party, a predator had noticed that she was drunk and started to attack her but she fought back, so he didn't get to do what he was planning to. In the fight he had stabbed her in the rib but she kicked him into a railing that prevents people from falling into the Niagara Falls and slipped, he plunges into the water, ending his life. But she was losin too much blood and was dying when Carlisle Cullen had seen her there lying in the street, and took her back to his house to turn her into a Vampire. But the two soon went their separate ways. After the time as a member of Carlisle's family, she created her own coven and soon met her mate, Kevin. In the 1700's she is also the befriended with a nomadic Vampire named, Neeve. Their relationship grow fast into a sister-like one. In the 1920s, Chloé was in Ottawa, Canada at the same time that Neeve was and wasn't aware of her presence and her watching Chloé from afar. After police raid, Chloé had lost her Cullen necklace, which Neeve found on the ground. History Breaking Dawn On a time of crisis, Carlisle and Esme Cullen locate Chloé and the rest of her coven and persuade them to go to Forks to help their family testify against the Volturi's accusations. Though they have heard of immortal children and the law forbidding such creations, they are more intrigued by and curious rather than afraid of them. When they find out that Edward and Bella have produced a vampire hybrid named Renesmee, mistaken for an immortal child by Irina, Neeve and Chloé agree to witness for them. During the confrontation, they stand next to each other as Chloé converses with Aro about Renesmee Cullen's human and vampire traits. After the situation ended peacefully, Chloé, Kevin and the other members return to Canada, and Neeve, went her own ways. Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox